


Kink Meme Response #4

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy/Kyle, spontaneous first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Meme Response #4

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the guy_kyle kink meme on lj. Hence the lack of decent title or summary.

I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive.

It's all Guy can think as he circles the edge of the battle looking for anyone who might need help. There's blood seeping sluggishly somewhere under his jacket, but he can't think about it right now. He's alive. He's not light-headed. He hurts, but it's distant, with the buzz in his ears that tells him he's still hopped on adrenaline.

"Guy!"

Guy wheels around at the call and zeroes in on Kyle amongst the crowd of fliers. He's staring at Guy, eyes huge, and there's something dark and wet-looking sliding down the side of his face. He's flying towards Kyle immediately, so fast he bounces of Superman and only feels it in a twinge that he knows will hurt like hell later. He stops short of Kyle, skidding in mid-air like a cartoon character, and he reaches out to touch Kyle's head.

"It's not--" Kyle starts to say, and then he presses his mouth closed. "I'm okay," he adds after a second.

The dark, dripping stuff, on closer inspection, is blood, and it's all mixed up with gray matter. Someone's brains got blown out all across Kyle's face. Guy wipes at the gore and wipes it on his pant leg, tilting Kyle's head up for a better look.

"I'm fine," Kyle says, but his eyes are bright and scared, and one of his hands twists in Guy's lapel. "Guy?" he asks, and he tries to pull away, but Guy doesn't relent his grip. "Guy, man, I think you're bleeding."

"I am," Guy says, but he still doesn't let Kyle back away. He cradles Kyle's face in both hands and feels for bumps and cuts. "Kyle--"

"Guy. Bleeding. You. We need--"

"Shut up," Guy orders. He doesn't care that he's bleeding. He knows it's not serious. But someone's brains were all over Kyle's face, and the only trajectories that make that possible put Kyle almost directly behind whoever got their brains blown out. Jesus Christ, Guy wonders, how close are they going to have to keep coming to killing themselves before he stops being a fucking wuss and goes for it?

He opens his mouth to ask the question, and Kyle slides his tongue in, flickering over Guy's teeth. One of Kyle's hands wraps around the back of his head, wraps in the short hair at the back of his neck, and maneuvers him to kiss him deeper.

When the hell did they start kissing? Guy waits for Kyle to answer him, but Kyle's floating them somewhere, and then Guy's back is flush against a building, and Kyle's hands curl at his waist, and Kyle's chest is pressing against his, and god, he's warm. He's warm, and he's smiling against Guy's mouth, and when Guy opens his eyes, he can see Kyle's eyelashes from two inches away.

Kyle's the one to pull away from the kiss. He stays in close, though, his breath warm against Guy's cheek. "This is new," he says, but he sounds like he's holding back a laugh.

"Not really," Guy admits. He watches Kyle back away a little and wonders how to play it. Laugh it off as stress? Change the subject to make clear they don't have to talk about it?

"God," Kyle mutters, and then he's crowding Guy against the building again. "Your shoulder okay? I saw you bounce of Superman."

Guy rotates his shoulder, grimaces a little when it pulls. "Think I strained something."

"Lucky you didn't pop it out of the socket." Kyle rubs Guy's shoulder, then smooths his hand down Guy's arm. "New," he says, "but not bad."

"Oh," Guy replies as Kyle starts undoing his belt. "That's good." He leans his head against the wall as Kyle pulls his jacket out of his pants. "There are a bunch of people around," he says.

"Including EMTs," Kyle says. "Which is good, because I think that's gonna need stitches." He presses his fingers to the still bleeding cut on Guy's stomach. Guy flinches. "Easy," Kyle says near his ear. "We'll get you patched up, and then we'll go home, okay?"

"Yeah," Guy says, letting Kyle take his weight as they float to the ground. "Sounds good."

"And," Kyle says slowly as they walk to the EMTs, "we can write it off as a stress reaction if you want."

"No. I do not want." Guy replies. "Even if you want--"

"I don't." Kyle assures him. "I am totally okay with what we just did."

As they walk around a throng of civilians, Guy feels himself laugh. "How about that we did it up in the air where a lot of people probably saw us?"

Kyle stops short for just a second. "Crap." He says, and he tightens his hold on Guy when laughing makes him double over in pain. "It's already done," he says. "Guess I'll have to admit to it."

"Guess so," Guy gasps, and he lets Kyle lower him to the curb. And he lets Kyle help lean him back so an EMT can get a look at the wound. And he lets Kyle poke him hard between the shoulder blades when Superman comes over and offers congratulations.


End file.
